


Ford T

by littledoctor



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на кинк-фест по заявке: «Тен/Дельгадо!Мастер, секс на заднем сиденье черного автомобиля 1910-1920 годов, не имеет значения где, важно когда. В этот временной период. И никакой Бэсси, пожалуйста».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ford T

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ford T](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/169594) by vailkagami. 



> Отбечено LaSuen. Переведено на фест ко дню всех влюбенных на ОТП-сообществе на дневниках.

Стоило признать, что, как бы Мастеру ни нравилась эта машина, она, по сравнению со всеми теми более поздними моделями, которыми ему доводилось управлять, от идеала была далеко. Из-за отсутствия полноценных стен, в частности, в них нельзя было никого толкнуть и не за что было подержаться. Он выругался, чуть не перелетев через тент в третий раз, но Доктор успел схватить его прежде, чем Мастер потерял равновесие и унизительно свалился бы на землю без всякого изящества и штанов.

Его вернули обратно, прижали к кожаной обивке длинными, изящными пальцами. Темные глаза смотрели на него не отрываясь, полные гнева, обиды, тоски и отчаянной нужды. Руки и ноги сталкивались на узком сиденье в борьбе за пространство. Не в силах перевернуть своего противника и оказаться сверху, Мастер прибегнул к единственно возможной тактике: схватил Доктора за взъерошенные волосы и притянул вниз, к себе, пока их губы не соприкоснулись, и именно Мастер втолкнул свой язык ему в рот, именно Мастер, преодолевая упрямое сопротивление, продолжил вести в поцелуе, пока Доктор не сдался и с яростью не ответил.

Подняться он не мог, поэтому держал Доктора внизу, рядом с собой. Мастер кое-как подтянул голую ногу так, чтобы колено упиралось Доктору между ног. Его попытки потереться о его пах были обречены на провал, поскольку он едва мог пошевелиться. В итоге, Мастер вызывал больше неудобства, чем возбуждения, но продолжал пытаться, продолжал использовать колено, потому что одной рукой держал Доктора за волосы, а второй обхватывал его тонкое горло.

Доктор заерзал, когда он сжал его шею, перекрывая доступ кислорода. А потом прильнул к Мастеру ближе.

***

Это была определенно самая последняя модель Доктора из всех, которые Мастеру попадались в руки. Он не знал, какая это по счету регенерация или что случилось с его старым (другом) врагом, что тот пришел к нему, желая причинить боль и безумно жаждая испытать ее самому, но, толкая Доктора вперед так, что тому в тазовые кости впивался край двери, а верхняя половина тела весьма неудобно свисала наружу, Мастер не имел ни малейшей охоты спрашивать.  
Худые пальцы Доктора цеплялись за борт форда в поисках опоры, и Мастер понял, что его завораживают эти руки, хотя сам он в этот момент грубо брал их владельца, чувствуя, как тот дрожит и сжимается вокруг него. Руки художника.

Убивать – тоже искусство.

Мастер одной рукой по-прежнему держал его за волосы, оттягивая голову назад. Причиняя боль. Доктор дергался, но лишь затем, чтобы Мастер сделал ему больнее.

По обоим катился пот, оставляя следы на кожаной обивке. На это Мастер внимания не обратил, но уж постарался кончить внутрь Доктора, чтобы свести беспорядок к минимуму. И если он позволит кончить Доктору, тот испачкает дверь. Мастер прикинул как вариант вместо этого сломать ему шею.

Впрочем, мысль была далёкой, он уже знал, что по этой дороге никогда не пойдет. Слишком просто и слишком, слишком окончательно. Другой, поздний он, его бы за это, пожалуй, возненавидел. Будущий Мастер, который однажды, кто знает, будет наблюдать, как этого Доктора сломят, и будет смеяться.  
Впрочем, кто знает, может, его и вовсе там не будет.

Доктор, кончая, выкрикнул его имя, и все завершилось придушенным всхлипом, от которого Мастера бросило в дрожь.

Сегодня Мастер одержал победу, но ему еще предстояло выяснить, что именно он выиграл.


End file.
